Power consumption is a key consideration in devices that are battery powered. A design criterion for a battery powered device is to minimize power consumption to extend the period of time between battery recharges or replacement as much as possible. In some deployments, such as remotely located sensors, battery replacement may be both impractical as well as expensive. Even in situations where the battery powered device is readily available and recharging is easy, such as in cellular telephones, tablets, laptop computers, wearable devices (WDs), and so on, recharging the battery is still an inconvenient and time consuming task.
Radio communications modules (RCMs), which provide wireless connectivity that is so vital to the operation of these battery powered devices, is also a significant source of power consumption. The problem is only magnified when a single device includes a plurality of RCMs. Therefore, there is a need to reduce power consumption in battery powered devices with RCMs.